Get Back
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Using Demi Lavato's song Get Back, I have created a DuncanxCourtney oneshot. Please read and review!


**First SongFic, second Oneshot, and first completed DuncanxCourtney story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Don't walk away like you always do, this time.**

"Well, why not?!" Courtney screamed.

Duncan had been parting out late once again, and Courtney didn't like it. She felt as if Duncan was completely ditching his responsibilities.

"Because I can!" Duncan yelled back.

"You ogre!"

"Whatever Princess." Duncan said as he started to leave.

"Don't come back!" Courtney yelled because she was so frustrated.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Duncan yelled as he shut the door, hard, behind him.

**Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.**

_Oh, maybe I was too hard on Duncan. _Courtney thought. _No! Duncan was being completely irresponsible! Stop feeling pity for him! _Courtney convinced herself.

_Maybe Courtney's right. Maybe I shouldn't party late like that. _Duncan thought. _Don't be such a pushover! She doesn't control you, you do! Don't even listen to that! _Duncan convinced himself.

**Ever since you left, I've been a mess.**

It had been a week since Courtney and Duncan broke up. Courtney couldn't focus on her law work like she was supposed to. Duncan was so depressed, he couldn't even tag buildings like he used to.

**You won't answer the phone**

Courtney called Duncan to apologize for her outburst(s), but he never would answer. Duncan felt bad, like he was responsible. Yeah, he liked to tick Courtney off, but only when it was trivial stuff. He actually felt bad if it was something big. He had been parting like he had for weeks before Courtney said anything.

**I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone**

_Duncan, please pick up. Please, please, please. _Courtney thought as she called him for the fifth time. But he didn't answer a single time. Meanwhile, Duncan had his phone by his side. Every time the voice mail chime went off, he listened to the new voice mail. He had a twinge of guilt for making Courtney feel that. Nobody need that kind of feeling.

**But I gotta let you know**

**I wanna get back**

**To the old days**

**when the phone would ring**

**and I knew it was you.**

Two weeks ago, Courtney and Duncan would stay on the phone on end, just talking about anything and everything.

"Remember the skull you gave me back on the island?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. I decided that I should have finished it before you left. After all, I didn't know if I was going to see you again."

"Aww, that sounded so sweet!" Courtney squealed.

"Hey, don't think I'm turning all boyfriend perfect or anything." Duncan said, with a serious expression on his face.

"If I expected that, we wouldn't be together right now."

**I wanna talk back**

**And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing**

**Like we used to**

Courtney and Duncan were in Duncan's car. They were going to a restaurant for their date. Duncan was driving and Courtney was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Duncan, you just ran a stop light!" Courtney yelled.

"So?" Duncan asked, obviously unaware that what he did was wrong.

"It's illegal! What if a police officer saw us?" she yelled.

"And?" he answered.

"Augh, I can't believe you!" Courtney huffed before slumping back into her seat. (she had nearly gotten out of it to yell at Duncan)

"You still dig me." Duncan said with a smirk.

"I do not!!!"

"Totally do."

"Do not!" Courtney yelled before she pulled him closer to her for a passionate kiss, one which would happen even if Duncan was driving. One that would leave both satisfied.

**Oh hold me,**

**like you mean it**

**Like you miss me, cause I know you do.**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back with you**

**Don't look at me that I way I see it in your, I see it in your e-e-eyes.**

**Don't worry about me, I've been fi-i-ine**

**I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess since you've left.**

**And every time I see you, it gets more and more intense.**

**I wanna get back**

**To the old days**

**when the phone would ring**

**and I knew it was you.**

**I wanna talk back**

**And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing**

**Like we used to**

**Oh hold me,**

**like you mean it**

**Like you miss me,**

**cause I know you do.**

**I wanna get back**

**You were the only one I wanted**

Courtney was sitting on her bed, eyes red from crying, fingering the skull that meant so much to her. Memories of Duncan filled her mind. Like the time he said it was okay to not jump into the big pool of green jelly. Or when she kissed him for the first time. Courtney now missed him more than ever.

**You were the first one I fell for**

Duncan might have dated a lot of girls, but that didn't mean he loved any of them. No, the only one for him was Courtney. His Courtney. The Courtney that got mad over a lot of stuff. The one that he though was not only hot, but beautiful. Duncan thought that there was no other girl for him.

**You're the only one that I've been needing**

**And I don't want to be lonely anymore**

Courtney was in her room, lonely. She missed Duncan so bad. She didn't bother to really do anything. She didn't have the energy for it. Nether did Duncan. He refrained from bothering stuff that shouldn't be bothered.

**I wanna get back**

**To the old days**

**when the phone would ring**

**and I knew it was you.**

**I wanna talk back**

**And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing**

**Like we used to,**

**Oh hold me**

**like you mean it**

**Like you miss me**

**Cause you know you do**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back, with you**

**Get back! (Get Back!)**

**Get back! (Get Back!)**

**Get back! (Get Back!)**

**Get back! (Get Back!)**

**oh hold me,**

**like you mean it**

**Like you miss me**

**cause I know you do**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back**

**I wanna get back**

**get back**

**Get back**

**Get back with you**

**Get back!**

Duncan and Courtney forgave each other after two weeks.

"Courtney, I am sorry for partying like I was. I now understand that it was wrong." Duncan apologized.

"And Duncan, I am sorry for yelling so much at you." Courtney apologized.

"I forgive you." Duncan said.

"I forgive you." Courtney said.

They both went towards each other to kiss.

_**The End**_

**Duncan: "That was horrible."**

**Me: "Hey, give me a break! It was my first SongFic with my first favorite couple!"**

**Courtney: "I have to agree with Duncan. That was the worst one I have ever read."**

**Me: "Look, you don't have to rub it in my face."**

**Duncan: "The shear intencity of the horribleness is just to much to take."**

**Courtney: "I have to agree. I Duncan has to start useing big words, then you know your story stinks."**

**Duncan: "Yeah."**

**Me: *Picks up my big wooden stick and chases Duncan with it***

**Duncan: "You can't do anything to me! I'm a 16 year old guy and you're only a 13 year old girl!"**

**Me: "But since this is my A/N and story, anything can happen."**

**Duncan: "Oh snap."**

**Me and Courtney: "Review!"  
**


End file.
